


The Last Night

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Depressing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Smut, Self Harm, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Very depressing. Triggering.I do not own the lyrics in this fic. The lyrics are Skillet's production and I recommend anyone listen to the song with the fic, as the song is brilliant. I haven't used the whole song lyrics, but the majority of the verses I have used, just not repeated the chorus.





	

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jP0Ne9aW7UI>

 

Castiel had texted Dean to say he was coming over to get away from his parents and brothers, something Castiel often did. It never bothered Dean, he knew how abusive Castiel’s family were towards him since he was the ‘outcast’. His brothers all studied science, engineering or maths, while Castiel studied Religious Arts, which despite being a highly religious family, wasn’t accepted by his parents. His brothers weren’t too bothered, except Lucifer who was just as old fashioned as their father. His younger brother Gabriel was in the same situation, wanting to study art rather than the mathematical based subjects. His family didn’t approve at all of Castiel’s and Gabriel’s friendship with the two Winchester brothers. Dean was a mechanic and had his own garage, rather than a college education which is what most people would expect him to want. Instead, Dean makes sure Sam has funds to get through high school comfortably, and enough funds saved up for Sam to go to college to study Law, which he’d decided he’d wanted to from a young age.

Dean was working on Baby when Castiel arrived. His t-shirt was tucked into his waistband, he had grease and sweat covering his head as he restored his treasured 1967 Chevrolet Impala back to working order. It was almost 50 years old, and more than double Dean’s age. He frowned when he heard quiet footsteps behind him. He looked under his shoulder and saw Castiel curled around himself by the gate, holding his coat tight. He had fresh tear tracks on his cheeks, bags under his eyes and a bruise forming on his cheek.   
“Cas? What happened? C’mon in” Dean said, running over to embrace Castiel in a tight hug. Castiel collapsed into Dean’s arms, holding himself tightly. Dean slammed Baby’s hood down, locking the car before walking into the house with Castiel.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, a few minutes later. They were sat on the sofa, two cans of soda and a bottle of water on the table. Castiel looked down, avoiding eye contact with Dean as he lifted the sleeves of his coat to reveal so many wounds lining his wrists. There were bruises on Castiel’s wrists, and Dean knew that they were from Castiel’s father, a douchebag that Dean had the displeasure of meeting a few times. They only ever met when Castiel was so upset and so angry that he couldn’t face his family alone, and he’d beg Dean to go back with him to make sure he’s okay.  
“Cas…what happened? Please talk to me, I want to help you” Dean whispered, rubbing small circles into Castiel’s hands. Dean didn’t force Castiel to look at him. For a long time, Dean had noticed that Castiel couldn’t hold eye contact, not that Dean minded. He knew that Castiel was faithful to him and their relationship. When Castiel didn’t respond after several minutes, Dean tried a different approach.   
“Cas…I’m concerned about you…I need you to tell me what’s going on so I can help you and make sure Gabriel doesn’t get hurt” Dean said. He knew it would make some movement. Castiel hated the thought of Gabriel getting hurt.   
“My dad…he found out that my grades are slipping…Gabriel hasn’t mentioned that he failed Maths and has to re-sit the year” Castiel whispered.  
“He told me…” Castiel started, sighing and gulping. He hadn’t ever told Dean about his father’s abuse. He just lied.  
“He told me…It’s cos I’m a fag…He said if I didn’t pull my grades from B’s to A’s before next term’s report…I’d be out on the streets…He uh…” Castiel sighed and looked down.  
“Cas…did he hurt you?” Dean asked softly. Castiel nodded and pushed his jacket off, followed by his shirt, to reveal his bruised, bloodied chest.   
“There was something else…” Castiel whispered, a tear trailing down his cheek.   
“You don’t have to tell me if you can’t baby…” Dean whispered, wiping away the tears.   
“I want to…I need to” Castiel whispered. He looked down, knees and hands shaking as he whispered a sentence that shattered Dean’s world.  
“He raped me…”

Dean bit his tongue to hold back the profanities that were close to bursting out of his mouth, choosing to hug Castiel tightly instead.  
“I need to ring CPS Cas, the Child Protective Services need to make sure that Gabriel and all your other brothers are safe…I’m sorry” Dean whispered, picking up the phone. Castiel nodded in understanding. It isn’t what he wants, but if it’s to keep Gabriel safe, he understands.

After Dean has made the phone call, he turns to Castiel.  
“You want to get a wash and some pyjamas? Sam’s upstairs and I don’t think he should know yet so try to avoid mentioning it if possible” Dean said softly. Castiel nodded and smiled. Dean was always making sure Sam wasn’t exposed to anything inappropriate while he was 14, and Dean was always protective of Castiel and Gabriel.  Castiel smiled sadly.   
“I’m gonna just do Sam’s dinner anyway, Mac and cheese sound good?” Dean asked with a smile.  
“I’ll do some garlic bread too” He smiled when Castiel chuckled. Garlic bread was one of Castiel’s favourite things to eat. Castiel smiled widely and nodded, before leaving the room and going up to Dean’s bedroom. He grabbed some sweatpants and an old t-shirt, changing into them and bringing his clothes back downstairs, before heading up to the bathroom where he quickly showered. Castiel was walking out of the bathroom when Sam same out of his bedroom.   
“Hey Cas, what the fuck happened to your arm?” Sam asked. Castiel cursed and cringed internally.  
“Oh uh…it doesn’t matter, cmon Dean is cooking your favourite for dinner I believe” Castiel smiled, heading for the stairs with Sam following. They walked into the kitchen, where Dean was leaning against the counter. Castiel embraced Dean in a tight hug.  
“Thank you baby…” Castiel whispered.

A while later, Dean told Sam to eat in his bedroom while the CPS were visiting the house. Castiel and Dean were in the living room, Castiel retelling the whole story, while curled into Dean’s chest. One of the women was supporting the pair, while the other was making notes of the whole situation. Dean had bandaged up Castiel’s arm and made sure he wouldn’t get any further injuries or illnesses from the scars.

 

That night, Dean was watching Castiel sleep. He couldn’t sleep, out of fear that Castiel’s father would find him. So Dean left the bedroom and went downstairs to the piano, singing a song he’d written about Castiel many months ago.

“You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me ‘this will be the last night feeling like this   
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn’t want you to see me cry, I’m fine’   
But I know it’s a lie” He sung quietly, playing the chords. He didn’t see the figure sat on the staircase, listening to each and every word.  
  
“This is the last night you’ll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I’m everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you’ll spend alone  
I’ll wrap you in my arms and I won’t let go,  
I’m everything you need me to be” He sung softly, not hearing the creak of the stairs as the figure moved down to sit at the bottom of the stairs.

“Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don’t know you like I know you, they don’t know you at all  
I’m so sick of when they say   
“It’s just a phase you’ll be okay, you’re fine”   
but I know it’s a lie” He sung again. By this time, he didn’t hear the quiet sobbing from the stairs.

“The night is so ling, when everything’s wrong  
If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight” He sung. The figure on the stairs moved to stand in the door way, watching Dean’s back muscles ripple as he played the delicate instrument.   
  
“I won’t let you say goodbye,  
I’ll be your reason why.   
The last night away from me,   
Away from me” He finished. The figure from the doorway finally spoke, voice barely holding out from the thick, raw emotion that was felt.  
“It is the last night…the last night I suffer any form of abuse again…” Castiel said. He curled close to Dean, who hugged him tightly.  
“Thank you” He whispered.

 


End file.
